life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Bowers (Prequel)
Francis Bowers (born August 31, 1981), better known as Frank, is a local drug dealer in Arcadia Bay. He is Chloe Price's drug dealer and frequents the local punk club. He originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Frank in her journal: For a drug dealer, Frank Bowers is actually pretty chill. He likes to act like he's a tough guy, and I have no doubt that he's a done a few messed up things over the years. But to me he's like a scruffy dog: The tougher he tries to come off, the cuter he seems. I've been buying weed from Frank for close to a year. I almost never have enough money to pay him, and he always tells me "It's the last fucking time, Chloe. I'm not your fucking friend." Then he always gives it to me anyway. Like I said, guy's adorable. Of course, if I ever did anything to actually get on Frank's bad side, he might not seem so cuddly anymore. I hear Frank rolls with some dudes who are into way darker shit than keeping high schoolers medicated. It's hard to imagine Frank getting mixed up with anything really bad, but I guess you never know. For now, I'll just keep hoping that Frank is even worse at remembering who owes him money than he is at being intimidating. Background Not much is known about Frank before the events of Before the Storm apart from the fact that he was once a student at Blackwell Academy. Episode One - "Awake" Frank is first seen lounging and smoking on a sofa in a run-down building that has been converted into a punk club. When Chloe appears in the club and approaches him, he reminds her that he knows her name because she's bought "pot" from him every month for a year. He may or may not supply Chloe with more "pot", depending on whether she asks for it and if she has the money to pay for it. Later on, he intervenes to protect Chloe and Rachel Amber when they are being chased by two men in the club; he blocks the two men, allowing Chloe and Rachel to enter the mosh pit where the band, Firewalk, are playing.See this video for more. Frank is seen again briefly at the end of the episode drinking a beer and watching the forest fire. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Frank calls Chloe and meets with her in the junkyard. The two drive off in his RV and he asks Chloe to fetch his account book. Chloe brings it to him and Frank tells her that Drew North owes his boss $1,000 and won't answer his phone. Frank asks Chloe to fetch it from Drew's room at Blackwell. Frank offers her a 10% cut and agrees to drop Chloe's debt if she hasn't paid him off already. Chloe can then ask Frank about the woman seen exiting his RV. Frank becomes defensive and even if Chloe wins the backtalk challenge he will be vague with the details, only saying that her name is Sera and she has been causing trouble. Frank leaves Chloe at Blackwell. Frank texts Chloe back later and his tone will depend on whether Chloe gave the money to Damon Merrick or not. If she gave him the money Frank will tell her that she did "the right thing". If she kept the money or let Drew keep it Frank will be upset. Frank is seen on a file in the Ambers' house; he is listed as one of the people affiliated with Damon Merrick. Frank is seen at the end of the game in his RV with Damon looking over his account book. Frank looks uneasy around Damon. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Frank appears alongside Damon Merrick when they meet with Chloe and Rachel. Frank holds back Damon when he stabs Rachel, and is overall against harming Chloe and Rachel. As Chloe goes to meet Damon in the burned mill, Chloe sees Frank's RV with blood on the door, implying that Damon stabbed Frank. Frank later appears in the mill with a stab wound near his shoulder to face off to Damon. Frank and Damon have a fight, which later reveals Frank has presumably killed Damon. Frank is seen at the end of the game burning Damon's items over a campfire. Associated Death * Damon Merrick (Directly Caused) - At the end of Episode 3, it is highly implied that Frank killed his former best friend Damon Merrick with a knife. What exactly happened remains unclear. Relationships Friends * Damon Merrick - Frank and Damon have a civil yet strained relationship. Frank calls him a "friend" however he also comments to Chloe that Damon is doing things that he "doesn't agree with". Frank seems to be slightly uneasy around Damon. *Chloe Price - Frank and Chloe have a fairly good relationship. Frank defends both Chloe and Rachel from being attacked. Frank seems to trust Chloe enough to tell her that his relationship with his boss is strained. Frank also trusts Chloe enough to task her with collecting the debt owed to him. *Rachel Amber - Rachel and Frank have had no interaction thus far; however, it can be implied that Frank cares at least in part for Rachel's well-being since he stopped the skeevy guys from attacking both her and Chloe. Trivia * Frank has the same zodiac sign as Max Caulfield: Virgo. * At the end of Episode 3, in the closing cutscene montage, you can see Frank performing the "libations for the dead" ritual for Damon. This is where you pour liqour onto the ground in memory of a dead friend or relative. It's made clear the ritual is for Damon because Frank can be seen going through a shoebox with a photo of Damon and several of his possessions. This implies that despite Frank seeing Damon as a monster, he still considered him a friend and genuinely felt remorse for killing him. Gallery Bts frank.png References pt-br:Frank Bowers (Prequel) ru:Фрэнк Бауэрс (Приквел) Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Backtalk Characters